


Fire Away

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fire, States of Undress, Too Hot, anti-jeans, hot damn, if you love your human, throw them off the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: She was on fire. Yikes.No beta. No Check. Only fic.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Kudos: 28





	Fire Away

**Author's Note:**

> The blowtorch returns.  
> Get in line. Pew pew pew.

A collision of three cars had fire spewing in every direction. There were a handful of people injured, but the most worrisome detail was that there were those that were unconscious and needed to be medically evacuated yesterday. With two DEO squads nearby, they were redirected to investigate and assist on scene before the NCPD arrived on the scene. 

When Astra arrived, Alex and Rodriguez were already moving about, trying to manage people through the wreckage. The other woman ran a tight command of five, gently passing water and blankets to the children, phones for distraught mothers - two of the bulkier men held a fine line to stop pedestrians from intruding on the scene. Alex only had two others with her, none who Astra recognized, but clearly they were not Alex’s usual fire squad. By their overuse of speaking in coded communications - she could only conclude it was an untested medic squad.

When Astra strode past the two groups, in search for what might have been missed behind a wall of fire, she was stopped with a harsh tug on her arm.

“No, you need to go back to base,” Alex whispered urgently. 

“My reputation has improved. They will not pin this one on me at my mere presence,” Astra assured her human companion, but Alex ignored her, quickly pulling her over to the unconscious patient she had been tending to - their abdomen wrapped in a fresh, tight gauze, but already it was soaked through in blue. 

Blue. 

Ah.

“And your reputation is still in tatters after they caught you saying how humanity is a blight the other day,” Alex huffed, before pulling the untested hero further down so that her lips were just shy of kissing her ear, “NCPD bitched loud and long enough to get their hands on 14 of the tasers I made. Alien grade - criminal grade. He’s no older than 7, and I - there’s - he took enough to take down a grown-”

“It’s not your fault,” Astra replied firmly, grasping Alex’s shoulder in a comforting squeeze before stepping back to assess the young boy in question. “I assume I need to feign my flight pattern? Hospital, and then to yours?” 

Alex nodded, shaking the last of her nerves from her fingers. “Kara is on the way, you’re going to need to come back so pass him off - gently, very, very gently. And then back, fast.” 

“... Why must I return?” 

“Because your reputation needs it, General.” 

//

When Astra came back, NCPD was already on the scene. Rodriguez had made herself scarce, but not before leaving the people with more than enough comforts and first aid. It also meant that that the onlookers had multiplied in number without her fearsome looking marines to wave them away - many had taken out their phones, in awe, in trepidation, as she brushed aside their ranks, bypassing the gaudy yellow tape in search for Alex. 

Who she was able to quickly spot, emerging from the fires. 

Very much on fire herself. 

Luckily, they were on a bridge. In one strong sweep, she flings Alex clear off, right between the torn railings, and into the water. Behind her, two of Alex’s squadmates turn their ire onto her, hands firmly settled on their firearms - no doubt surprising the local police. But before they are forced to decide between apprehending her or fetching Alex, the woman in question makes her well being well known, loudly so in fact.

“Pull me up! You horrible hero!” 

And Astra does so, plucking the loud, wet, human from the cold water and back onto the ruined bridge. 

“I must apologize. You were simply too hot-”

“Make another joke with the word ‘hot’ in it, and I will hand you over to the police myself.” 

It didn’t quite diminish the proud smirk Astra had, but Alex would take whatever victory she could in her current state of half-undress. “You’re going to have to bring me back to my place.”

“I have to?”

“Yeah! I’m not going to stalk all over the city like this!” Alex pointed to the gaping ruins revealing her lovely, milky, toned …

“Of course,” Astra nodded determinedly, “and might I suggest leather, this time? It’s more fire resistant, and you do look really ‘hot’ in it, too.” 

“Keep it up, and I’ll make a muzzle for you.” 

“There is merit in my suggestion - the boy you had aided, unnatural body temperatures. You’ll need all the protection you can possibly get.” 

“... Is he?”

“I have no doubt you’ll get him to smile and play, and back to his mother before the sun sets, sweetest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wait. Those aren't blowtorch noises.


End file.
